dmfafandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Ti'Fiona
|death= |race=Incubus |species=Feline |gender=Male |height= |build= |hair=Brown |eyes=Green |nickname=Dan, Danny, "Keep away from me pervert!" |era= |alignment= |family=Mother (Destania), Father (Edward Ti'Fiona ), Sister (Alexsi), Grandmother (Cyra) |affiliation=Cyra Clan |seen=Drinking, Sword-fighting, Showing off or Goofing off |known=Going off on escapades... of all sorts. |hobbies=Adventuring, Swordfighting, Drinking, Dancing, Showing-off |food=Grilled Salmon, Ale |colour=Red }} Daniel, who is simply referred to as Dan, is one of the main characters of the comic. Dan grew up as a Being, but it is later revealed that he is a feline Incubus, specifically a Cyra Clan 'cubi. Personality Dan is a happy-go-lucky guy and likes to be the center of attention, whether it be negative or otherwise. A first impression of him might give the feeling that Dan is a shallow flirt and a show-off. However, Dan has a deep sense of justice and is quite amenable to righting wrongs. Most of the times it is Dan who pulls everyone into a wild adventure. In these outings he tries vainly to involve Amazons, which he has a deep fascination for. As a result of his actions, Dan is also the one who takes the brunt of the damage that occurs. Though he generally tries to avoid letting his true feelings show through, Dan has some insecurities and questions himself, particularly since his Incubus heritage came to light. He is also a bit of a romantic. History Dan is a retired and successful adventurer and is a resident of Lost Lake. He currently lives in the basement of the family inn which he shares with The Basement Rats. Dan 'retired' at 24 possibly to avoid the fate on many adventurers, dying in their mid thirties, mid battle. Dan original believed he was a being and only after a confrontation with Aaryanna did it become clear that he was in fact an incubus. While slow to accept his cubi heritage Dan decided to spend one month at the S.A.I.A. Trivia *Dan's wing tentacles end in draconian heads. Although he doesn't know it, it is a clan trait indicative of a more powerful clan. *Dan has a large collection of swords and blades. This appears to be one of his other interests. *Dan is not happy to be confused with a girl. Despite this, he continues to wear his hair in a ponytail and wears his red robe. The robe he claims is a gift from a close friend. *Dan has a collection of high-heeled shoes. He claims that they're for balance training. *Dan's wings fluff out depending on his emotional state. *Although Dan is capable of using magic, he dislikes doing so due to an early trauma in his childhood days. *Dan loves clubs and dancing, especially DDR. *When Dan's clan mark manifested itself, it appeared on his right shoulder. A page out of the Nice forums mirrored , referring to this strip. Recent strips have revealed that Dan's confrontation with Regina and Dark Pegasus resulted in the mark taking shape.It had been absent in strip and started to appear in strips and *According to Amber, Dan has had two past loves before the comic timeframe. In both cases the relationship didn't really pan out and they parted ways. Apparently, one girl now works in a cake shop and the other is still an active adventurer. *It seems likely that Dan is developing a crush on Matilda as he enjoys her company and even goes out with her, despite the fact that his first date with her was really to spy on his sister and protect her from Regina. After sleeping on Matilda's really big couch, Matilda joined him there the next morning, but it was not revealed how far that proceeded. *Dan's favourite ice-cream is mint (see above reference) *Dan has earned many titles in his journeys, including "Friend of Beer-Wenches," as seen in this strip. External Links * Daniel Ti'Fiona on WikiFur * Dan's official cast page Notes Daniel Ti'Fiona Category:Cubi Category:Hybrid Characters